1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate, an electrophoretic display (“EPD”) device having the color filter substrate, and a method of manufacturing the color filter substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color filter substrate capable of enhancing reflecting ratio and color reproducibility, an EPD device having the color filter substrate, and a method of manufacturing the color filter substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional EPD device has a reflecting type structure which displays images by reflecting light applied externally of the EPD device.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional EPD device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the EPD device includes negatively charged white ink particles 1, positively charged black ink particles 2, for example, microcapsules 5 encapsulating transparent organic fluids 3 and binders combining the microcapsules 5, which are disposed between two electrodes.
When an electric field is applied to the two electrodes, the white ink particles and the black particles move toward opposite directions to display black or white images. That is, external light applied to the EPD device is reflected by the white ink particles 1 which moves toward an eye, so that images are displayed.
The EPD devices have a high reflectance and a high contrast regardless of the viewing direction. Thus, a screen of the EPD device is as comfortable to watch as a paper sheet. Since each microcapsule is stable in either a black or a white state, each microcapsule maintains the black or white state without maintaining a voltage across the electrodes. Accordingly, power consumption of the EPD device is lower in comparison with that of other display devices. In addition, the EPD device may be manufactured at a low cost since the EPD devices do not require polarizers, alignment layers, liquid crystal, etc., which are expensive requisites for liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices.